eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Senshi and Knights
In ages past, beyond reality itself, each planet within the Solar System boasted a pair of Guardians to protect their respective kingdoms. With the progeny of the original Senshi reborn in the past of an alernate world, the need for such Guardians has arisen once more. Although the elemental abilities associated with each Guardian were initially reserved by birthright, the very fabric of space and time of this new world was restructured by Pluto's progeny. This time, not all of the newfound Guardians survived their coming-of-age, resulting in the discovery of others in the world the power could manifest in. Called Potentials and Adepts, these people who resonate with the characteristics defined by each Guardian's role have the capability to manifest minor abilities, the nature of which depend on their planetary association. Note: Any Guardian whose identity is Unknown is available to be played. Please submit an application if you are interested in playing that role. Any Guardian whose identity is suspected is an Adept, and any Guardian already identified has manifested. Both denote that the character role cannot be applied for presently. Planetary Resonance "I would venture to say we are the eventuality of a cosmic anomaly. There seems to be some sort of power encrypted within the code of the universe, and it seeks out specific individuals. Why or how I do not know, I only know that there are those of us who meet some unknown qualifications and thus can tap into this power. We are called Potentials. Among the scores of potentials who exist, ignorant to the talent they possess, there is only one Adept, the next in line to unlocking the secrets to accessing the power in greater quantities. Once the prerequisites for that transition is made, there is another level of ascension...the Knight and Scout." ''-Saibane Hyanda'' Scattered throughout the world, certain souls are born as candidates to inherit Guardianship, those who resonate with the same ideals of the associated planet. There are three levels one can be described as being, and while many characters may start as only one, they can and will move throughout the tiers. The levels of resonance are Potential, Adept, and Guardian. Planetary Potentials The lowest tier of resonance is that of the Potential, named such for the potential they hold to become a Guardian, should one become absent. At the basest level, many Potentials feel an affinity for their respective element. Potentials have, in some instances, manifested minor abilities associated with the planet, often unbidden. For instance, a Mercury Potential under stress, or simply overheated, might find the beverage they hold frosted. Using such abilities at will is certainly not unheard of, though it will be the most a Potential can ever aspire to without ascending. Planetary Adepts When a Guardian position becomes available, the Potential with the greatest resonance ascends to an Adept. As an Adept, they gain no additional abilities, but are designated to eventually manifest as a fully realized Guardian. An Adept may manifest for very brief instances in times of intense emotional distress, but such a forced Transformation is not only fleeting, but draining. Refer to the rules for using the third tier Transformation for the drawbacks of such a Transformation. Planetary Guardians Eventually, an Adept will manifest completely, usually when their power is needed the most. A familiarity will suffuse the Adept's being, and they will have an epiphany that reveals to them the intonation required to transform and adorn their rightful mantle of power. Once an ascension to Guardianship is complete, the individual gains 1 Glamour point to spend on Transformation. They may also access their powers based on their stat allocation. The story mostly revolves around the trials and tribulations of these characters. Inner Senshi The Guardians of the innermost planets of the Solar System, the role of the Inner Senshi is to discover and protect Neo Sailor Moon. Mercury Individuals touched by Mercury's influence manifest an affinity for or power over ice or freezing water. : Neo Sailor: Identity Suspected : Ranger Knight: Unknown Venus Individuals touched by Venus' influence manifest an affinity for light and love. : Neo Sailor: Unknown : Ranger Knight: Unknown Moon Individuals touched by the Moon or Earth's influence manifest an affinity for peace, healing, and tranquility. : Neo Sailor: Unknown : Ranger Knight: Unknown Mars Individuals touched by Mars' influence manifest an affinity for or power over fire. : Neo Sailor: Unknown : Ranger Knight: Unknown Jupiter Individuals touched by Jupiter's influence manifest an affinity for or power over electricity. : Neo Sailor: Unknown : Ranger Knight: Unknown Outer Senshi While it is the role of the Inner Senshi to protect the Guardian of the Moon, it was the task of the Outer Senshi to protect the Moon Kingdom. In this newfound timeline, it is their role to protect the Golden Moon Kingdom, should it manifest. Saturn Individuals touched by Saturn's influence manifest an affinity for or power over life, death, and spirits. : Neo Sailor: Identified : Ranger Knight: Unknown Uranus Individuals touched by Uranus' influence manifest an affinity for or power over air and stone. : Neo Sailor: Identity Suspected : Ranger Knight: Identity Suspected Neptune Individuals touched by Neptune's influence manifest an affinity for or power over water. : Neo Sailor: Unknown : Ranger Knight: Identity Suspected Pluto Individuals touched by Pluto's influence manifest an affinity for or power over time and space. : Neo Sailor: Unknown : Ranger Knight: Identified Dimensional Knights Though there are many systems that boast their own Senshi, there are also Dimensions in between the material plane. Whole spaces, Kingdoms devoted to various aspects that all life throughout the Universe links to exist, and the Guardians of these realms are the Dimensional Knights of their respective world. It was a coalition of six such Knights that declared war on and slew the original Senshi of the Silver Milennium. Having been reborn without such memories in a new world, these outsiders have to contend with manifesting abilities beyond the Golden Moon Court, and find a new place to belong. The Empyreal Rise Individuals touched by the influence of the Empyreal Rise manifest an affinity for, or power over divine light and healing. They may be predisposed to righteousness or carry a strong sense of justice tempered by compassion. : Celestial Knight: Unknown The Dreamscape Individuals touched by the influence of the Dreamscape manifest an affinity for, or power over, dreams, nightmares, or thoughts. : Dream Knight: Unknown Cyberspace Individuals touch by the influence of Cyberspace manifest an affinity for, or power over, technological devices. : Cyber Knight: Identified : Cyber Potential: One Noted The Moebius Strip Individuals touched by the influence of the Moebius Strip manifest an affinity for, or power over, space and time. : Temporal Knight: Unknown The Abyssal Pit Individuals touched by the influence of the Abyssal Pit manifest an affinity for, or power over fire and pain. They may be predisposed to mischief or carry a strong urge to corrupt or damage others. : Demon Knight: Unknown The Umbral Realm : Shadow Knight: Identity Suspected